Blood Lust
by LonelyAkuma
Summary: Fai's drinking Kurogane's blood, after a quick wrestle. But this time, something unexpected happens...and it leads to something both men have wanted for quite a while. Smut. MxM


**_Okay, so it never really says for sure whether or not Fai will have to drink from Kurogane after the manga ends, since he got half his magic back. I mean, Yuuko says he will, but then Fai's all, 'why did you tell them that?' So, yeah, I'm confused. So for the sake of my story, he does, just I guess...not as much? Or something like that..._**

**_Now, do I really believe Fai and Kurogane would have their first time under such circumstances? No, most positively not, it would be much more romantic. But this is just smut, so whatever. _**

* * *

Even though Fai didn't like that he had to drink Kurogane's blood, he excepted that he had to unless he wanted to die. He didn't want to die anymore, not really, but he didn't really have the choice even if he wanted to. According to Kurogane.

The first time, it had been extremely awkward. He'd practically ran from the room, but Kurogane had already cut open his wrist, and while he was okay with his own death, he was not okay with Kurogane's. It had gotten better as time went on, and now, he thought he was pretty good at just drinking like it was a cup of water, and then moving on like it had never happened.

So he had thought.

But, the last time he'd fed, things had gotten awkward again. But for a totally different reason. Syaoran had taken Mokona out to get some fresh air, so Kurogane had decided it was a good time to feed Fai.

"Oi, Mage." Kurogane said, and Fai looked up from the television he'd been focused on. They had arrived in one of the more tech-savvy worlds, and Fai had been watching a marathon of a show he'd only come to know a few days back. He was very afraid it would be awhile before they found another television world, and even if they did, they probably wouldn't have his show. Kurogane's manga was a different story, apparently.

"Yes?" he said, looking up with a smile. It was easy to smile around Kurogane again. Just like it had been before. He hoped it stayed this way, because it would be extremely awkward to be on a never ending journey with somebody you didn't like.

Not that that would ever happen to Fai. He'd always like Kurogane. Always had liked Kurogane.

His smile had dimmed when he saw the dagger that Kurogane was pulling from his side. But it brightened again a few seconds later, as the urge to play a game popped suddenly into his head.

"Nah." he said, turning back to the TV. Behind him, Kurogane snorted, like it didn't really matter what he wanted.

"Come here." he said, raising the dagger to his wrist, but Fai jumped from his spot on the floor and dashed out of the room, shouting, "You can't make me!" in a sing song voice.

"What the hell?" came Kurogane's confused reply, and a few seconds later, Fai heard his footsteps running behind him. His smile grew larger. It had been a long time since he and Kurogane had played their version of tag, and he found that he missed it quite a lot. Kurogane was shouting things at him, just like old times, but Fai ignored all his threats. He'd never been able to catch him before.

But either Kurogane was getting faster, Fai was getting slower, or Kurogane had been letting him get away all those times before, because suddenly, Fai was being tackled from behind, him and Kurogane rolling across the floor. He squealed in delight, but still kept squirming, trying to get away. Kurogane just laughed at his attempts and tightened his grip on him, pinning his wrists to the floor. Finally, Fai stopped his wiggling, and just looked up at Kurogane, panting, looking up into the ninja's smug smirk and eyes.

"You done?" Kurogane asked, and Fai nodded, smiling.

"Good." Kurogane said, letting him up. "You freak." he added, cutting his wrist with a quick slice. Fai quickly picked up his wrist and drank the blood, not wanting to let any of Kurogane's blood go to waste, or be lost.

All other times, nothing had been different. But suddenly, Kurogane's blood starting tasting really good, and he shut his eyes, drinking in the taste. A second later, he realized with horror, that he was getting hard.

_Oh God_, he thought. _What had caused this? Why hadn't it happened before?_ Was it because this time, he and Kurogane had been wrestling only a few minutes earlier?

"What's wrong?" Kurogane asked, because he'd stopped. He briefly looked up into the confused ninja's eyes, eyebrow cocked, since he usually drank much more then this, before he detached from his friend, jumped up, ran for the bathroom, ignoring Kurogane's confused cries, locking the door behind him, and jumping into the shower.

*(*)

Which is why, only a few hours later, when Kurogane came looking for him, to feed him again, Fai ran for cover. He darted into Syaoran's private room, glad Syaoran wasn't there. Syaoran was a good kid, and he loved him, but that boy would probably snitch on him. He looked around for a place to hide, hearing Kurogane's footsteps retreating from his room.

He ran into the closet, and just as he shut the door, the bedroom door opened.

"Mage, I know you're in here." Kurogane said, coming in. He started looking around the room, and as it was a relatively small room, Fai knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came and checked the closet. His brain scrambled to remember a spell that Ashura had taught him years ago, one to make him invisible. He hadn't used it much after being taught it, just once, when he'd been hiding from Ashura after he accidentally broken Ashura's crown. Ashura, realizing what he was doing, had simply used his cancellation spell, and Fai had been left standing in the thrown room for all to see.

Fai whispered the words as best as he could remember them, and to his amazement, he felt himself begin to vanish. Not a second too soon, because the closet door opened, and Kurogane appeared. His eyes narrowed when he saw that nobody was in here, because clearly his trusted ninja senses had told him that Fai was indeed in this closet.

Fai tried not to move. No way did he want to get caught. He wasn't going through that embarrassment again. He'd just lay low until he was sure this odd occurrence wasn't going to happen twice.

But then, Kurogane reached forward, and grabbed right on to Fai's shirt. Fai squeaked in surprise as he was dragged out from the closet, Kurogane grinning victoriously at his win.

"H-How did-?" Fai asked, stunned, his spell stopping, making him visible.

Kurogane kept smiling. "I can sense presences, remember?"

Damn!

"Oh yes, that's right. You're so amazing Kuro-rin!"

"Shut up. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Fai's smile vanished and he squirmed awkwardly, trying to get away. But Kurogane was strong, and he just tightened his grip. "Tell me." he ordered.

"I'm just...not hungry."

"Liar."

"Like you'd know."

"I would know." Kurogane said, and suddenly, he leaned over to whisper in Fai's ear. "With you, I always know."

Something about the way he said the words dug into Fai's core, and he shivered. Kurogane ,of course, noticed, but Fai was surprised when he smiled at the reaction.

"So, tell me, Fai." Kurogane whispered lowly, and Fai felt his hand on his hip, coaxing him. Dear lord, was this really happening? Fai must be dreaming.

"It's...your..." Fai started, then he gasped as Kurogane's hand suddenly landed on his lower area, rubbing lightly. His legs started shaking, and he grabbed onto Kurogane's shirt tightly, using it to keep him standing.

"My?" Kurogane whispered coaxingly, and Fai moaned lowly. Why was Kurogane doing this? Did he know how Fai felt about him? Or was he just trying to get the truth out of him? But Kurogane was not one to really play games, Fai knew. The only exceptions were when the two of them ran around, Kurogane chasing Fai. And even then, in the beginning, Kurogane hadn't been joking. Not that he would have hurt Fai, but he wasn't playing games with him.

"Your...blood...tasted..._good._" he whispered the last word, making it almost unhearable, since he'd been whispering to begin with. Kurogane paused a moment, obviously not having expected that, and not sure what to say about it. Then, instead of saying anything, he just continued his touching of Fai's lower area.

Fai's breath left him in a whoosh, and he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck.

"K-Kuro-sama...do you...like me?" he asked. He wanted to do this with Kurogane, but if Kurogane was just doing this for the fun, and didn't like him back, he would say no. Kurogane's eyes softened, and he leaned down and kissed Fai softly, sweet and passionate.

"Of course I like you, idiot." he whispered, and Fai saw the truth in his eyes, and he leaned back up to kiss the ninja again. As they were kissing, the two men took of their clothes slowly, breaking the kisses only when they needed to get clothes past them, or when they needed to breathe.

Once they were finally completely naked, they broke the kiss, and stared at each other's bodies for a second. Fai was overwhelmed by how perfect Kurogane's body was. Dark, muscled, broad shoulders, and intense eyes.

Then Kurogane broke the moment by wrapping his hand around Fai's cock. Fai gasped, and arched up into the taller man. The feeling was intense, and like nothing Fai had felt before. He whimpered, and Kurogane smirked, amused at the sound.

Kurogane moved his hand up and down, at a slow pace, but then he started going faster, and the faster he went, the louder Fai's moans got, until he put a hand over his own mouth to try and block out the sounds. Kurogane didn't stop him, perhaps because neither of them knew where Syaoran was at the moment, and they didn't need the young boy walking in, to see why Fai was making these noises.

When he felt a coiling in his gut, Fai shook his head, and said, "S-stop."

Kurogane listened, but looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to...come yet."

"I can make you do it again." Kurogane said, with more confidence than Fai was sure he actually had. Well, maybe he could. Fai was, after all, a virgin, but he was pretty sure Kurogane was too. After all, who else could they have slept with?

"I believe you. But I'd rather make you feel good too." Fai said, and he sat up, and Kurogane arched an eyebrow, but let Fai do what he wanted. The blond leaned down, and after a second of hesitation, took Kurogane's half erect member into his mouth. Kurogane made a noise, probably of surprise. Fai tentatively licked the head of the cock, and when he got a pleasing reaction out of Kurogane, he continued, slowly taking as much of the cock into his mouth as he could, sucking and licking.

"You look really got with your lips around my cock." Kurogane said bluntly, and Fai stopped sucking for a second, and blushed hard. Kurogane chuckled at it, and put his hand in Fai's hair, tickling the mage's scalp softly, making Fai break out in goosebumps. It felt good, so he returned to his job at hand, to return the favor.

Once Kurogane was fully erect, the ninja pulled him off his cock, and Fai let him, going up into the kiss that Kurogane pulled him into. He climbed into Kurogane's lap, and as they made out heavily, Fai felt Kurogane's hands trail across his chest, pinching his nipples enough for Fai to moan into Kurogane's mouth.

"Kuro-sama..." he moaned, and Kurogane tiltled Fai back onto the floor, and opened his legs when Kurogane gently pulled them apart. He lay his head on the floor, panting as he prepared for what had to come next. But first, Kurogane's fingers appeared at his mouth, and he said, "Suck on them."

So Fai took them in, sucking hungrily, eager to feel them inside him. Once they were coated, Kurogane pushed one in, slowly, but hard enough that Fai's body shivered at the combination. He moaned loudly, and encouraged by the sound, Kurogane put another one in, and pushed them in and out. Fai squirmed, and whimpered, and his whimper turned into a yelp when Kurogane curled his fingers, hitting a spot inside of him that had him seeing white.

"Hn!" he gasped, and Kurogane pushed into the spot. Fai's body tensed, and then he gasped, squirming and shivering as Kurogane kept up the pace. After a few minutes of this, Fai was a whimpering mess, panting and his eyes glazed over.

"Kurogane! Hurry!" he gasped, and Kurogane did as he said, pulling his fingers out, and lining up his cock with Fai's entrance.

"Are you sure?" he asked, and Fai nodded, whimpering when a second later, he felt Kurogane push into him. Kurogane was large, and it took a few minutes of slow pushing, which was passed by kissing and hands trailing across chests. When Fai was ready, he nodded, and Kurogane started thrusting, first slowly, but then faster and faster as Fai pressed down on him.

As he pushed, Kurogane grabbed Fai's cock, and stroked it along with his thrusts. Fai gasped, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"K-Kuro-tan, harder!" he pleaded, and Kurogane thrust harder, until both of them were gasping and moaning, feeling their orgasms building. Then Kurogane hit Fai's prostate, and the blonde practically screamed. Kurogane smashed their lips together to cut him off, and hit that same spot. Under him, Fai went crazy, whimpering and squirming.

Then he felt his orgasm shake through his body, and he tensed before letting it go. As the blonde tightened around him, the ninja couldn't hold back, and he came too. Once they finished, the two of them gasped and panted, kissing each other softly until they were done.

*(*)

In a different room, Syaoran had his hands over Mokona's ears, hoping that the sleeping creature wouldn't wake up. He shook his head, and put on the headphone's he'd acquired in a different world. He was happy that the two of them had finally gotten together, but he was hoping they'd be more quiet about it next time.

* * *

_Sorry if the beginning seems way better than the rest of the story. It took me way too long to write this, and by the time I got around to finishing, I really just wanted it gone. Still, I hope you liked it, somewhat. Usually my smut are better, but I guess this is a good like quick one shot. _

_Thank you for reading. _


End file.
